It all began with being hit in the head
by Shelly-the-great
Summary: This is a fic on an ordinary girl called Alison Hokkenpoff who gets hit in the head and somehow finds herself in Middle Earth. Read about her adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:  
  
Originally when I wrote this fic, I had wanted to include not only my favourite celebrity guys (Legolas for eg.) but also my friends' favourite celebrities as well, so for those who read this first chapter and thought the names sound familiar, you're right.  
  
"Mark Read" (who is not actually an athlete but a singer) is from A1 and is my friends Emma and Ri's favourite band member (and you can also tell I don't particularly like him much :P)  
  
"Freddie Feehily" (or Mark Feehily more commonly known as) is from Westlife and "Lee Ryan" is from Blue.  
  
I'll just like to add that the depictions I had made of these guys may not be accurate; I simply improvised to make it more entertaining, so please don't be offended if you're a Mark Read fan - I'm sure he's not a jerk in reality!  
  
I apologise also if I am not consistent in my "English spelling" and the "Americanised spelling" - Microsoft Word keeps changing the words to American (not anymore - just figured out how to change to Aussie spelling). Also the use of like dots (or lots of full-stops) .. for eg. does not seem to turn up and just ends up being one full-stop, so please bear with me there. And finally with italicizing, they also don't seem to turn up.  
  
Thanks and please continue reading! Make sure you review! I appreciate all comments and any suggestions or ideas! ~Shelly-the-great  
  
**********  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
I threw my heavy Mathematics textbook into my bag and hurried to meet my friends, Emma and Ri down at the oval.  
  
I spotted them pushed up against the oval fence watching popular jerk Mark Read train - State High's most talented runner. He was stretching wearing just a pair of hipster shorts.  
  
A small group (if you call 40 people small) of (female) admirers were cheering him on - god knows why, he's only stretching! However, Emma and Ri's boyfriends did not seem quite as enthusiastic as the girls, and were glowering at Mark.  
  
Emma's boyfriend, Freddie Feehily, a tall, dark haired guy with an ambition to be in a band, tried to grab her attention by singing sweetly which usually worked, but alas, she barely noticed.  
  
Lee Ryan, the boy of Ri's dream (or was until Mark started taking off clothes) pulled a disgusted face, rolled his eyes and aimed Freddie's "Lord of the Rings" (hard cover) novel over the fence at the unsuspecting Mark.  
  
Unfortunately a passing girl bumped into Lee; he let go of the heavy book and it went flying into the opposite direction at an innocent bystander:  
  
Me.  
  
I, who was staring at Mister Big-head Read in disbelief as he flashed his six-pack, didn't see the 2 kg book headed for my head, until it was too late.  
  
I attempted to dodge, but wasn't fast enough.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
***** I struggled into consciousness and saw a pair of concerned grey eyes looking at me intently. 'Lee!' I screamed, recovering faster from being smacked unconscious than anyone else ever had in history. 'You dumb bastard! Aim properly next time! My head bloody hurts, you know!'  
  
'Arwen? Are you all right?' The pair of eyes moved away from me so I could see the face. It was definitely not Lee; besides Lee had blue eyes not grey. What was I thinking? The face watching me was tanned, stern and was way older than Lee.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked, sitting up, clutching my aching head.  
  
'There, there, sweet Arwen! I'm Aragorn, remember?' the soft, deep voice replied. A stream of light suddenly shone onto the man. He was very handsome even though he was quite oldish - very manly and strong with dark hair flecked with grey. But I wasn't thinking about that; I was thinking why the name "Aragorn" sounded strangely familiar.  
  
'Uh.Where am I?' The room I was in was certainly not anywhere in school; the room was made of pale deep blue glass that shone dully in the sunlight.  
  
The man sighed. 'You are in your bedroom in your father's house, at Rivendell and was just hit on the head by a silly little hobbit who fell out of a tree.'  
  
The words "Rivendell" and "hobbit" struck my memory working. The image of Year 8 and my English teacher came back to me in a rush. 'Now children, after you finish reading at least the first half, you can answer this question: why was Frodo the hobbit and his friends wanting to go to Rivendell?' she had asked, looking directly at me probably because I had been dozing off, snoring loudly.  
  
I am in the "Lord of the Rings" novel?! My brain screamed at me. "Aragorn" is a character! HOLD ON, HOLD ON now that's ridiculous! In a book?! That's the stupidest thing, Brain you had ever thought of!  
  
'Is this a joke?' I questioned "Aragorn" furiously. 'Did Lee set you up with this whole Lord of the Rings crap to be give me a bigger headache than the one I have right now?!'  
  
The stare I received back was of truthful surprise and puzzlement. There was no doubt that this man had no idea what I was on about. 'Who is this Lee you keep mentioning?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I think I better summon your father. that Pippin landing on you may had affected you more than I thought.' He stood up, patted my arm and left the room.  
  
I immediately got out of bed and peered into the mirror. The Alison Hokkenpoff I had known for 15 years looked back at me - the same dark hair - the same face - the same brow.blue? Blue? BLUE eyes?! I have BLUE eyes?! What the hell!  
  
Moving closer I realized they were real, and not contacts (and quite a nice shade - deep blue like sapphire).  
  
Besides no one could have possibly shoved in contacts while I was knocked out, not even the "wonderful, perfect" Mark Read. Speaking of contacts, I suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing any glasses!  
  
And my hair! I reached up and stroked it - it was down to my waist!  
  
And my skin! I could have easily gone for those "Neutrogena" commercial, it was so white and smooth. No adolescent zit sign anywhere.  
  
Now this is either a really good dream where I have perfect skin and hair and blue eyes (not that I particularly like that part, I prefer my dark brown eyes) and have woken up to a "tall, dark and handsome" guy who's obviously my boyfriend of something *ignoring fact that he is a fictional character, 4 times older than me, and that he just told me I was hit by a hobbit*, OR I have gone crazy and this is my concussion thinking.  
  
The door opened and two figures (one who was "Aragorn") stood there. "Ah it's wonderful to see you out of bed, Arwen!' said the other man, a very tall serious-faced fellow with brown hair sleeked back, and deep mournful eyes.  
  
Arwen? I thought, stretching my memory back to two years back. Arwen! The halfelven Aragorn loved or something! Hmm. now if this is my concussion making this up, I'll just like to know why IT CAN REMEMBER CHARACTERS BETTER THAN MY BRAIN CAN?! Hmph. This can't be real.  
  
Then why am I dreaming that I'm Arwen? Why am I dreaming that a hobbit knocked me out? .What is happening to me?  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'll just like to take this opportunity to thank my friend Tom whom has kindly gone through all these chapters and correct all my grammatical and spelling errors. Thanks Tom! I really appreciated all the help and advice you gave me! Although I never realised how many typos and mistakes I make! (Ps. amidly: not a word after all, you were right :D) And English is "supposed" to be my best subject too. *Argh*!  
  
**********  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
'Arwen? Do you remember who I am?' the other man asked me, scrutinising me like a scientific specimen.  
  
'Uh. Elrond the Lord of Rivendell?' I guessed, pulling out the first name that came to me.  
  
'Excellent!' the other man exclaimed, looking relief. 'I think Arwen's fine now,' he said to Aragorn. 'Now, excuse me, I have to find young Master Frodo and talk to him about the Ring.'  
  
'The Ring?' I blurted out. 'As in the One Ring that Sauron created to rule the world?'  
  
'I think her memory is perfectly fine. Yes, my daughter.' He smiled and swept out of the room, without another word. Am I in the Fellowship of the Ring?  
  
Aragorn came up to me and placed his brown arm on my shoulder. I gazed at him through the mirror. He was wearing a dull brown shirt with matching brown tight tights (which I might say emphasises his . uh *cough*. knees. yes, it emphasises his KNEES). He was about 6 foot and funnily enough I came up to just under the tips of his ears - which makes me 5 foot 10. This is one wicked dream; I like it. I'd always wanted to be taller and now I've just grown 6 inches. Ah!  
  
'You've been asleep for nearly 2 days. Would you like to eat something? Or perhaps if you are well enough, would you like to join the Feast?' Aragorn suggested.  
  
I felt my stomach growling. 'Yeah, sure,' I said, awkwardly. I glanced at down at my nightgown (so my concussion is kind enough to make me taller, but there it goes spoiling it all by dressing me in nighties! Urgh, I hate dresses!). 'First I need to change.'  
  
'Of course,' he said smoothly. 'I'll wait for you downstairs at the Feast.' He kissed me on the cheek (aww, how gentleman-like!) and left me.  
  
I opened the wardrobe and sighed. Every dress in it was in shades of white. What is wrong with my head? I chose a flowing WHITE dress that was prettily embroidered with silver thread, and slipped it on. Finding no hair ties, I braided my hair and hooked it on with a pearl pin. In less than a minute, I was finding my way to the Great Hall, which wasn't very hard since everyone seemed to be wandering that way. I was in a daze; my mind thinking about where I am and who I am.  
  
'Good afternoon, Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond,' an old thin man with long white hair and beard greeted me.  
  
I strained my brain on who he could be. Not a servant, he seemed too well dressed to be one. A wizard, I guess. Which one? Gandalf or Saruman? Hold on wasn't Saruman evil? He wouldn't be at an Elf's Feast. 'Oh hello, Gandalf-the-Grey!' Please be the right guy.  
  
'I heard you had a nasty accident involving young Pippin, whom Aragorn has skinned,' the wizard laughed heartily. I released a laugh, more of a relieved laugh.  
  
I strolled into the hall; I somehow sensed that my seat was in the middle of the table under a canopy, so I made my way to it. The Great Hall was wide, spacious and beautiful decorated; filled with countless paintings, several different folks and of course various delicious-smelling foods. I tried to eat daintily because many eyes were on me, like one particular short man staring at me like he was hypnotized.  
  
'Who is that?' I asked a lanky blond-haired guy (an elf I assume? Actually he probably is an elf: he has the cutest pointed ears) next to me, jerking my head.  
  
'Frodo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, son of Drogo, nephew of Bilbo and also the current Ringbearer,' he replied, biting off a hunk of his white bread. 'And you must be Lady Arwen, daughter of him!' He pointed his half- eaten bread at Elrond, who was talking avidly to Gandalf at the head of the long table.  
  
'And you are?'  
  
He flashed me a wide smile showing his straight even teeth. 'Legolas Greenleaf, son and messenger of Thranduil, King of Elves of Northern Mirkwood!' He took a deep breath in. 'Don't you just hate introducing yourself, way too long!' he grumbled, stabbing his meat. 'There was this one time when - ' He was interrupted by two short men, probably hobbits, clearing their throats.  
  
'Excuse me, fair Lady Arwen,' one of them said. 'Meriadoc Brandybuck, the folks call me Merry, at your service. Pippin here wants a word, my Lady.'  
  
The other hobbit flushed and shifted his feet. 'I would like to apologize for my falling on you. And-and please don't punish me, for Aragorn son of Arathorn has seen to that already.'  
  
I was about to say, 'not to worry' or something light like that, when Legolas butted in. 'What did Aragorn do?' he asked, laughing, choking on his bread.  
  
While Pippin explained, blushing, Legolas laughed tossing his hair back, strongly reminding me of a flirtatious cheerleader.  
  
I watched Pippin getting more and more embarrassed, and then I cracked. 'Oh shut up, Legolas!' I snapped. 'Give it a rest! And Pippin, thank you for your apology! You are forgiven, so you and Merry go on back to your seat.' Pippin and Merry skidded away. Legolas was looking stunned. I guess maybe the Arwen he's used to have never blown up on anyone.  
  
'I'm sorry, Legolas, but you're soo mean. How could you torment Pippin like that?' I cried.  
  
'If I may speak, my Lady. I ask for forgiveness please,' Legolas said meekly. In the bright light of the chandelier, I must say he was really good looking - his light blue eyes perfectly shaped and his hair were like shimmering gold, falling past his shoulders. He bowed his head, going red slightly. I felt bad for yelling at him.  
  
'Don't worry about it, okay?' I said. Legolas glanced up at me, a mystified expression on his face. 'Where is Aragorn?' I asked, scanning the crowded table, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'He said he was meeting me here.'  
  
'I do not know, my Lady,' said Legolas.  
  
'Please, call me Alis - umm, I mean Arwen. I don't particularly like titles.' Legolas gave me an odd sideward glance, and slowly nodded.  
  
*****  
  
The Feast ended finally after 2 maybe 3 hours later. I was stuffed. Is it possible to feel really full in dreams? Elrond rose and I followed suit, feeling it would be the right thing to do. He strode into another large hall, this one with blazing fires on the sides. Beautiful, rather enchanting music was playing. Elrond moved towards a small sleeping figure, beckoning to Frodo who had followed after us. I heard Frodo's cry of surprise, 'Bilbo!' and then a 'Hullo, Frodo my lad!' from the small figure that had awakened. I hovered awkwardly around wondering where I should be now.  
  
Legolas saved me. 'Shall we leave the reunion of two absent-minded hobbits?' he grinned, taking my arm. I smiled gratefully. He steered me into a garden and to a bench. It was a nice spot surrounded by tall shrubs. Legolas fiddled with his hair.  
  
Honestly! How conceited can one get? I thought, amused.  
  
I was beginning to wonder why Legolas had brought me here and was not saying anything. Finally, after a long pause, Legolas finally spoke, quietly with no expressions. He looked me straight in the eye, a determined and intense gleam in his eyes.  
  
'Tell me the truth please,' he said. 'You're not Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond, are you?'  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
  
I have had some reviews from people commenting that I did not depict Legolas (or all elves for that matter) correctly - that elves are not cocky, up themselves, conceited etc, etc. When I read the books and watched the movies, I've always felt elves, in particular Legolas, are very good-humoured, passionate and a little conceited, being so fair and beautiful.  
  
I know a lot will not agree, but that is my opinion on how I think Legolas is really like in reality, when he shows his true colours, which he didn't exactly in the books or movies.  
  
But thank you to those who did express their opinions. Please continue to feel free to comment on anything at all in your reviews.  
  
**********  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
I was too shocked to answer him. This was the last thing I had expected. I went into a half-blind panic, my mind wildly thinking that everyone knew I was an imposter and that I was about to get stoned to death by a bunch of fictional characters. '.Er .what?' I forced out. Maybe I heard wrong?  
  
'You are not Lady Arwen of Rivendell, are you?' Legolas said, softly. Well no need to think I had heard wrong. He didn't glare at me accusingly like I had some "evil plot" involving me becoming Arwen, nor did he look horrified or anything. In fact, he looked very understanding.  
  
I decided to confess. Maybe he could explain what was happening to me, why I am here in the body of Aragorn's girlfriend and how to get back. I now totally doubted this was a dream; no dream is so detailed, so real.  
  
'No, you're right, I'm not,' I admitted. 'My real name is Alison Hokkenpoff, and I didn't get into this situation on purpose, and I don't know where the real Arwen is.' I blabbered on, afraid I guess of being stoned to death by Legolas.  
  
He didn't say anything for a while, just watched me thoughtfully. He's probably gonna give me an intelligent, logical explanation for all this. But no. 'Ah,' he said finally. 'You look so much like her.'  
  
I groaned. 'I am her! Well physically. If this isn't some weird dream of mine, maybe I switched bodies with her, and she is in my world (hopefully breaking Mark's legs).'  
  
'Ah,' he said. Very reactive, isn't he? 'Well this is real, I assure you. All this.' He gestured around. 'You are in Rivendell, in a treacherous Middle Earth where the darkness of Mordor is growing.'  
  
'Oh, that's great. Sauron and co wanting to take over the world. Just my luck to pop in during war-time. Do you know how I can return? As much as I want to hang around to see everyone die.' I said all this, very fast and sarcastically. Probably the most sarcastic I had ever been.  
  
'I do not know how you came nor how you can return.'  
  
'Wonderful! Splendid! And I thought Maths was bad. But being stuck in a book, well . WE HAVE A WINNER!' Sarcasm is hitting its peak.  
  
'.But perhaps others may know.' Legolas frowned. He didn't seem to hear my sarcastic outcry.  
  
'Well?' I said, impatiently.  
  
'Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, perhaps the wisest of all elves may know.'  
  
'Don't they like live really far away from here?' I asked, suddenly remembering the long journey of the fellowship.  
  
'Yes, but they're your only hope. I doubt Elrond knows of such things, so no point asking him. And the men, dwarves, even wizards, I doubt they would know.'  
  
'Could you send the lord and lady a letter or something?' I asked, sighing.  
  
'Of course. But the time taken for a message to be sent all the way to Lorien is several weeks, and I don't want to worry you, but we don't know what is the consequences of you and Arwen being in each other's bodies, if you see my meaning.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I get it. And so I guess I have to walk to Lothlorien then?'  
  
'Yes, but not alone. Too hazardous. I was thinking of the Fellowship. Um, you shouldn't be knowing this, but Elrond is sending - '  
  
'I know, I know. The ring bla bla bla destroy in the cracks of Mt. Doom or something,' I butted in. Legolas gave me a shocked "oh". 'Join the Fellowship? Is that possible? I mean I don't think Elrond's gonna let his "daughter" jump right into perilous danger.'  
  
'We'll have to think of something to convince him.' He didn't seem to think it was at all weird that I knew about Elrond's plans. 'But that's the only way I can think of to get you to Lorien,' Legolas said. 'Oh, by the way, it's best if you don't tell Aragorn that you're not who you are supposed to be. He has a lot of worries these days, and he doesn't need to fret that a complete stranger is in his true-love's body.'  
  
'He's going to suspect eventually, anyway. I mean, I barely know the difference between a dwarf and a hobbit.'  
  
'No he won't. He's most likely to think it's that nasty accident you had affecting your memory.'  
  
'You sound so damn sure.'  
  
'I'm an elf. We are intelligent beings!' I stifled a cough. 'We are! We are very sharp archers!' He saw my half-laughing-half-cynical expression and hastily shut up. 'Well, as long as you don't fall in love with a hobbit, Aragorn won't suspect a thing!' he added.  
  
'Hey, how did you guess I wasn't Arwen?' I suddenly asked.  
  
He grinned at me. 'Well we elves, we INTELLIGENT elves have a kind of a six sense. And my father's was very strong, so I have more of the six sense than other elves. So you have a good chance that nobody realizes who you really are. Oh another reason why I knew: you don't act like an elf. You're too. ungraceful for one.'  
  
I scowled at him. 'I'll take that as a compliment. Well, at least I'm not a guy PRANCING around like a girl with long blonde hair!' I snapped. 'Ever consider pigtails? It might - '  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He was looking behind me, frozen. I wheeled around.  
  
Aragorn stood there, chewing his pipe.  
  
'Oh hello, Aragorn, DEAR,' I choked out, wondering how much he had heard.  
  
'There you are, Lady Arwen,' he said, glancing at Legolas mildly. 'Can I have a word?' He smiled warmly (or lovingly?) at me.  
  
'Sure.' I don't think he heard all that much. 'Excuse me, Legolas.' He nodded, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
  
Aragorn led me to a quiet place near a bubbling fountain. It was twilight now. Time really flies around here, I thought, gazing at the sinking sun. 'What is it?' I asked him.  
  
'I have spoken to your father and he still has not approved,' replied Aragorn, puffing his pipe.  
  
'Approve to what?' I am now seriously wishing I had read the book, well at least Arwen's bits; it could help me so much right now.  
  
Aragorn stared at me in disbelief. 'To me marrying you, of course!' he cried.  
  
'Ohhhhhhh,' I said, shifting nervously. 'Now isn't that a pity! What are his reasons?'  
  
'He says men-elf marriages can't work out.'  
  
Nah duh! Aragorn dies. Arwen doesn't. How can that get anymore obvious? Where have I heard that before? Ahh right. Sk8er Boy. "He was a man. She was an elf. How can that -" okay I better stop thinking so much. Better start answering him. But honestly! The love situations these days. Tut tut!  
  
'I don't care it can't work out! I'll become mortal so we can be with each other!' I said, trying not to roll my eyes. The things I do for Arwen. I could had easily said, 'Daddy's right. Let's drop this whole relationship. I'm gonna marry Legolas!' Argh! Why did I just say 'Legolas'? I mean. I'm gonna marry someone else. .  
  
Aragorn didn't see my eye-rolling. He just gave me another warm (or loving?) smile and leant slowly towards me.  
  
Immediately I realized he was going to kiss me. What do I do? If I draw away from him, he'll start thinking and get suspicious (even how much Legolas claims he won't notice. Men ain't stupid, well not this one for sure!) and then he'll figure it out very fast, and that won't be good. He'll be stressed and probably have a breakdown.  
  
If I kiss him that will be cheating - well sorta. He will be cheating. And Arwen won't be very pleased with me once she returns.  
  
What should I do? Should I act normal like I'm Arwen (and kiss him which won't be so bad - he's hot! :P:P) and before I know it, I'll be back to Brisbane, and Aragorn won't know the difference? Or should I risk him getting thinking something fishy is going on and cause a hullabaloo among the already freckled Rivendell society?  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  
  
I get this feeling that by the end of the 2nd paragraph in this chapter, a lot of you will be like, "If Aragorn was about to kiss ME, I wouldn't blah blah blah - " (not wanting to spoil it there) Yeah well, Alison is a very honourable girl.  
  
...And by the way, kissing Aragorn - eww! He's how old?! *Ok shut up, I realise that Legolas and all the other elves are way older* But at least they LOOK young! :P:P:P *cheeky grin*  
  
**********  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Aragorn's lips were about an inch away from mine. His eyes were half closed. I felt myself thinking stupidly that my friend Ri would be extremely jealous if she knew that I was so close to kissing her favourite character of Lord of the Rings (Muahahaa!). However, I tried to elongate the time before I had to kiss him by edging back. But it was very, very nearing the "moment of truth".  
  
Suddenly as if a lightning struck my brain, I knew what to do. I gave a shriek, clutched my head and collapsed onto the ground. Aragorn's eyes sprang open. 'Arwen darling! What is the matter?' he cried, falling to his knees.  
  
I pretended to be unconscious, and Aragorn swiftly lifted me up and half- ran through the garden. I kept my eyes shut, trying to guess where he was running to as he jolted me up and down. I felt him run up stairs and cried out, 'Master Legolas! Where is Elrond?'  
  
I heard Legolas' clear voice reply. 'He is not here. He had just gone off to give a message. .To where though, I do not know. What has happened to Lady Arwen?' I felt Legolas' watchful gaze fall on me.  
  
'I believe this may be the after-effect of her head injury,' Aragorn replied. He added more quietly, for the first time coldness in his usually warm voice. 'If this gives her any permanent damage, I will make it my duty to make young Pippin a head shorter!' Very protective of his girlfriends, isn't he? I thought. Well good thing for Pippin, I won't have any permanent damage.  
  
'Here, let me. I will heal her,' said Legolas.  
  
I sensed a hesitation. Perhaps Aragorn doesn't trust Legolas? 'There are other elves here, I do not want to trouble you, Master Greenleaf,' Aragorn said, at last.  
  
'The other elves may not be as careful. I'm sure you want Lady Arwen to have the very best. I, the son of King Thranduil, am quite skilled at healing I assure you. My mother taught me. And of course it is no trouble at all,' said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn stilled seemed reluctant, but anyhow he lifted me into Legolas' arms. 'Take care of her,' he said. His tone was casual but there seemed to be a hidden warning conealed.  
  
'Of course.' Legolas turned and walked onto marbled-flooring (his shoes tapped lightly). He held me in such a way that I barely felt I was being carried, unlike Aragorn, with whom (no offence, I'm sure he meant well) I felt I was driving over speed bumps at 100 km/h. I almost drifted into a light sleep; his arms were so warm and comfortable, and leaning against his hard chest that was so - *cough* uh. you know something? I think I'll stop thinking.  
  
Anyhow I felt I should not let him carry me all the way to wherever-he-was- taking-me-to when I was perfectly fine. However I was rather reluctant though. 'You can drop me off here. I don't need healing,' I spoke, opening my eyes. I was in a wide (marbled) hall dressed in dim candles, which was deserted.  
  
He gave a fake startled jerk. 'Oh it's a miracle! Lady Arwen is awake and well!' he said, halting to a stop, and grinning down at me. 'Aragorn will be so happy.'  
  
'You knew I was pretending?' I said, my jaw dropping.  
  
'Of course I knew. If you did truly collapse, I wouldn't have bothered volunteering to "take care of you". There are other elves that can do that for you,' Legolas said, easily. 'But if like Elrond attempted to heal you, he'd have a nasty surprise when he realises you don't have anything to heal! And then that would lead to questions, which would be wise of you to avoid.'  
  
'You wouldn't bother? Now, isn't that so sweet! Let's hope you never said that to your girlfriend, "Nah, I can't be bothered to look after you. Other elves can do that for you." Honestly! And you can put me down now!' I said, moving out of his hold, accidentally digging my elbows into his rib.  
  
He held me tighter. 'These floors are only made for true elves' feet only! You wouldn't want to step on it. Just relax and let me carry you to the Healing Realms.' I stopped struggling and leant back into his chest - which isn't so bad really :P:P hehe. 'What happened with Aragorn?' he asked.  
  
'He tried to kiss me,' I told him, looking at the misty images in the mirrors as we passed a corridor of them. Legolas gave a grunt. 'Hey, were you lying to Aragorn about Elrond being not here?' I asked, suddenly.  
  
'No, luckily he did skid off with an important message,' he replied. He stopped outside a large marbled door. 'Here we are. Act unconscious, you're quite good at it.' I closed my eyes and fell limp. The door creaked open, and there was a bright light. Legolas spoke Elvish to another elf, and strode off. I felt a light thump as he placed me onto a bed. 'Try to get some sleep, okay? But take draught of this first. It's liquid food,' he said, pulling the covers over me.  
  
I half-opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 'You don't have to bother with all this "healing crap", you know. I'm fine.'  
  
He patted my head like a pet owner patting a dog. 'You may have "after- effects of your head injuries". We must take precautions,' he said, laughter in his voice. 'Okay, I must be going to Aragorn to announce to him that you're well. Sleep well, Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond.' I pulled a face, and turned on my side. When I sat up some seconds later to drink my dinner, I found Legolas was gone. I was a bit disappointed. He's getting to me. dunno if that's a good or bad thing though. After I've emptied the warm tasteless liquid, I lied back down, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
I felt I was floating, flying maybe, through dark clouds. I felt afraid. I heard muffled voices and looked down. To my surprise, I saw myself lying still on a bed below. People I recognised, my parents, my friends, Mark, Lee, Freddie. my teachers stood around my bed with worried expressions on their faces. A doctor was bent over examining my body. Suddenly they all gave a gasp, and a searing pain struck me and rushed all over. I gave a cry, as everything around me darkened. The pain became more and more unbearable. I felt I couldn't breathe. I suddenly wanted to be with everyone down below me. I felt myself falling. My head throbbed and lungs screamed for air that wasn't there.  
  
*****  
  
'Alison! Wake up!' I felt myself being shook. I leapt up awake gasping. The pain began to ease off. Legolas gave a sigh of relief and began to stroke my hair, staring right into my eyes as if searching for something. 'What were you dreaming?' he asked softly, looking very distinctly like my impression of an elf - serious, fair, quiet-minded, soft voice. He took my hand.  
  
'.I saw myself lying on a hospital bed. with everyone I knew back home. And then this awful pain just hit me.' I replied, recalling the vivid images of my dream.  
  
'Saw yourself?'  
  
'You know those dreams where you're floating above your body. well that's what happened with my dream.'  
  
'Hmm.' Legolas frowned at me thoughtfully. 'You know, I get a feeling that you just - '  
  
'That I just saw what was happening to Arwen?'  
  
'That's my theory. That was no ordinary dream.'  
  
'Arwen seemed to be in trouble. a doctor was examining her and then the pain - her pain - set in. like maybe she was having a seizure?' I was just rolling out my thoughts.  
  
'Tell me, how were you knocked unconscious?'  
  
'Lee. uh guy from school. threw a "Lord of the Rings" book at my head.'  
  
'Lord of the Rings?'  
  
'Uh, I'll explain another day.'  
  
'Well anyway, I'm guessing that at the exact same time, over here in Rivendell, Arwen was hit in the head by a reckless hobbit. and somehow you and her switched bodies.'  
  
'Yeah, I figured that a while back. Look, I think she's in trouble. medically. she looked like she was in a coma just lying there. Oh my god. that could had been me!'  
  
As if by impulse, Legolas leant closer and hugged me gently. 'How serious do you reckon her condition is?'  
  
I swallowed looking away. '.Everyone looked so distraught - they were grieving, swallowing some sort of pain. I don't want to think this. but I think Arwen's dying.'  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
  
Hi, just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
And please continue reviewing - I read each one and take careful notes of all comments.  
  
**********  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Legolas just looked at me, dumbfounded.  
  
'A little guidance here.' I started.  
  
'Well. we. or I should certainly send Galadriel a message. This is beyond my hands. The sooner we send a message, the faster the reply. I believe that dream is an accurate depiction of the Other World; what's happening in your world. But I do not know or understand why Arwen would be dying. after all, it was only a book that hit your head. it wouldn't bring someone on the brink of death.' He had a worried expression on his face. 'Oh I nearly forgot, but the Council of Elrond's meeting was on today. It is decided. A fellowship of the ring will set out in a week's time. However, you'll have to convince Elrond to let you go.'  
  
'Uh. great. And how would I do that?'  
  
'It would be easy enough.' he grinned raising his voice an octave (an attempt at hiding his anxiousness I guess). 'Oh please Father, I just want to be with Aragorn. I have to be sure he will be safe! Mordor is not safe for a 60-year-old man!'  
  
'Oh, shut up,' I grunted, tossing a light punch. 'I was thinking you might have a more EDUCATED technique. Such a pathetic answer for an elf!' He grinned again and shrugged. Idiot, I thought.  
  
'Would you like to know who else is going?' he asked, suddenly.  
  
'Um well I figured you are, Aragorn, the 4 hobbits, the wizard dude. um. ooh is that dwarf guy. that adorable grumpy-looking one.?'  
  
'Gimli, son of Gloin?'  
  
'Yeah him.'  
  
'He's not adorable.'  
  
'Yeah he is. With that cute little beard and axe! Can't decide who's cuter - Frodo or him. Come to that, Merry's cute as well. ooh and Pippin too.'  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. 'Well anyway, Boromir of Gondor is coming too.'  
  
I thought back to what Ri had said back in grade 9. 'Didn't that guy like die at the end?'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Um, you know, never mind.' I didn't think it was wise to go predicting people's deaths. I quickly changed the subject. 'Hmm... notice there are no other females in the fellowship. Do you find it at all UNUSUAL having nine guys, alone, in the middle of the wilderness, huddling together for warmth? ...Perhaps some temptations maybe?'  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, puzzled. 'No, it's not unusual...'  
  
'You know, I'll explain this one day if you ever pop into my world. you're not on the same wavelength obviously.' I hopped out of bed. 'I better go and talk to Elrond.' I glanced at myself. I was wearing a long nightgown.  
  
'How did I get this on?' I wondered, out aloud.  
  
'One of the elves here must had slipped it on for you during the night.'  
  
'Hmm. Where can I get some new clothes, and some food.? Man, I'm hungry!'  
  
'A new dress is lying over there on the chair and you can get something to eat at the Hall.' He got up and picked up a white dress. He strode back, handing it to me. '...I'll meet you back outside to carry you back across the marbled floor.'  
  
'Uh, thanks.' I quickly dressed in the white dress. For such a fair elf, Arwen has very boring fashion taste - white? But then again, 2000 years of thinking what to wear must get pretty irritating, so it must be okay to ease off on the top Paris fashion, but still WHITE? Bleeurgh!  
  
Legolas, as he promised was sauntering nearby. He was casually talking to another elf, a female. It struck me then just how beautiful elves were: so tall and sleek with long blond hair, the whitest of skins, the bluest of eyes. Pity no one at school looked this good. 'Oh, you must be awfully brave to join the fellowship!' the female elf was saying, as I neared them.  
  
'Yeah, well, I am after all an elf from Mirkwood!' Legolas replied, flashing a wide smile. He seemed to sense my presence and turned towards me. 'Lady Arwen, if you shall...'  
  
'Thanks, Legolas,' I said, as he swiftly hoisted me up into his arms. I have not yet become accustom to the elves' way of talking; too polite in my opinion.  
  
'Good afternoon, Lady Arwen!' the elf-girl said, eagerly.  
  
'Uh, hello... Do I know you?' I asked, awkwardly.  
  
'I am Eldaelan, daughter of Lelphonsus of Lorien!' she replied smiling. 'It's an honour to meet you, my Lady!'  
  
'And it's nice to meet you too, Eldaelan...' Legolas turned away then strode down the marbled hall. 'Wow, Arwen's pretty significant around here.' I commented.  
  
'Yes, she is.' Legolas seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
However, I was in a talking mood. It helped take my mind off my scary dream. 'So. Leggy, you have a girlfriend?' I finally asked.  
  
He shook his head. 'I want to find my soul-mate, before I commit to anything.'  
  
Fat chance. I've been looking for it for 15 years, and you've been looking for it for. 2 millenniums? And if you haven't found her yet in 2000 years, what's the chance of finding her in the next 2000 years?  
  
'I see. Well, I'm single at the moment ... and from where I'm standing, it looks like I'll be that way for a long while. My love-life crashed head-on into a petrol tank and blew up into smithereens.'  
  
I knew I was babbling, but it didn't really matter either way: Legolas was only half-listening. To my surprise, he dropped me onto the floor abruptly.  
  
'Elrond's office,' he said. 'I'll be off. Need to send that message. Good luck.'  
  
'Er, thanks.' I muttered. He vanished around a corner. I took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
'Come in,' a deep voice commanded.  
  
I poked my head in cautiously. Elrond was slung in a low chair, a large book propped against a pile of equally large books on his study table. He was bent reading the book carefully. 'Father?' I called.  
  
'Arwen! What is it, my daughter?'  
  
I decided to try to act elf-like. or business-like, like in those Julia Roberts movies where she acts all sophisticated to get a job. or was it to win a court case? Meh. 'I hear that a fellowship is to be sent out to destroy the One Ring,' I started.  
  
'Yes, you heard right.'  
  
'I also hear that dear Aragorn is to go along, to represent man-kind.'  
  
'I see where this is going,' Elrond said, straightening up in his chair. 'I absolutely will not permit you to join him! It is a doomed company! Your life will be at risk!'  
  
'Father, I shall miss him so terribly! I shall die if I do not see what is happening to him on such a perilous journey!' I ploughed ahead. 'He needs me and I need him! He will protect me!'  
  
I was seriously hoping that this how Arwen would act in this situation. It looks doubtful; Elrond was eyeing me, a strange glint in his grey eyes.  
  
To my surprise, Elrond's expression suddenly softened. He smiled. 'Are you quite sure you want to join the fellowship, Arwen?' he asked, gently.  
  
'Yes, of course!'  
  
Elrond sighed. 'Very well, in that case, you shall go if you are that determined,' he said. 'But however, if you happen to be caught in any sort of danger, before it's too late, I want you to return to Rivendell!'  
  
'Of course, my Father.' I bowed. 'Thank you.' I left the room, relieved.  
  
My gloomy mood suddenly soared into the opposite. I started to feel excited.  
  
I was going on an adventure!  
  
I'm joining the Fellowship of the Ring!  
  
Of course, I have a huge risk of dying, but that won't really happen until like the 2nd book or something... and I'll be back into the real world by then!  
  
And besides the other nine companions can protect me if anyone attacks me!  
  
My high spirits shot up another 1000 notches. I skipped down the hall, not exactly knowing where I'm going.  
  
I started singing, 'We're off to see the Wizard. the wonderful Wizard of Oz!' I think I scared everyone who passed me.  
  
Now, everyone is going to think Elrond's daughter is coo-coo. Great.  
  
Oh well!  
  
Me too high to care!  
  
We're off to the see the Wizard, the wonderful - lalalala!  
  
*****  
  
However, eventually I ended up at the Dining Hall. It was quite empty. I sat down and stabbed various types of food that was plopped around the long table. Why there would be so much food when there's no one to enjoy it, I wondered. However, I didn't care as I hungrily chomped into it.  
  
I looked up after 30 minutes and saw Legolas making his way towards me. 'Hey!' I said, with my mouth full of pasta (or what I hope is pasta.).  
  
'Hello. I sent the message. I hope they receive it soon.' Legolas looked more relax than he did 45 minutes ago, and his eyes roamed amused over my large pile of food. 'How about you? Any luck convincing Elrond?'  
  
'Yeah, he agreed quite readily. It was surprisingly easy.'  
  
'Very unlike Elrond.'  
  
'Hmm, I guess.'  
  
'Well, I guess you're now the 10th member of the Fellowship of the Ring. A very honorable position.' he said, vaguely.  
  
'And also the only female. Very honorable indeed.'  
  
'Yeah. Ooh!' He jabbed one of my "pasta" strands, with a fork, and popped into his mouth.  
  
'What should I wear?' I asked, glancing at the white dress.  
  
'Wear? What you're wearing now. It's fine! .And you're not going to wear pants, if that's what you're thinking. Elrond would toss a fit.'  
  
'Arwen wears WHITE! I'll be like a torch, not a very good camouflage, is it?'  
  
'Good point.' Legolas didn't seem very concerned, considering his obvious high knowledge of militarism and fashion tips. He spied a chicken wing and pounced on it.  
  
'Great, great, great! Thank you for your advice, son of Thranduil!' I groaned, aloud. 'So, I'm going to get the Fellowship into deep shit by ILLUMINIATING Sauron and the whole of Mordor to us, since I'm dressed like a fluorescent bulb! No need for ring-wraiths to "sense" out Frodo. No need for Gimli to perform an erotic lap dance to attract attention. Just bring me along and I can just show the ring-wraiths the way! May as well carry a glow-stick sign with "WE HAVE THE RING" written in big letters and save me the trouble of having moths zooming to me! And if that's not enough to make you think, Legolas, Mister Fashion-smart-ass, tell me. since I can't wear pants because of Elrond, how do you suppose I climb a treacherous steep snowy mountain that's freezing wearing just a goddamn dress??!'  
  
I was agitated and my sarcasm was blowing its top. I glared at Legolas, forcing him to answer me.  
  
However, Legolas answered by popping another "pasta" strand into his mouth.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:  
  
I sighed impatiently, got up and left Legolas. 'Hey! Where are you going?' he yelled, flicking his hair out his pasta.  
  
'To try and find some clothes that's not white!' I yelled over my shoulder.  
  
'If you're packing, you may need my help. Arwen's clothing is charmed. They blow up if you touch it!'  
  
'Well it hasn't so far, has it?'  
  
'Good point, but still. I'm bored.'  
  
'Go brush your hair, then. It's a little bit stuffed at the back.'  
  
'What? Really? Orqu! Hey, no it's not!'  
  
'Slow realization, but true, it's not. It's perfect, as usual.' I slowed down to let him catch up.  
  
10 minutes later, I was flipping impatiently through the whiteness hunting for anything a shade darker than white.  
  
It turned out that none of Arwen's dresses had charms on them - so much for Legolas' "they blow up if you touch it" theorem.  
  
'Ah ha! Finally! 3 non-white dresses!' I cried, pulling out a black, emerald green and blood red dresses that was lined femininely with gold trimming. They looked as if they were never worn.  
  
'Wow, will you look at that!' But he wasn't looking at the 3 dresses; he had spotted another thing. He sprang up and extracted a long thin-material brown cloak. 'These are worth heaps! Very warm and does not reflect light, though I do not see how Lady Arwen needs it in Rivendell.' He tossed it at me.  
  
I caught it and folded it quickly into a woven bag. 'Which dress should I wear the day we leave?'  
  
'Hmm, black. It'll be amusing to see Arwen wear something that's completely dark.'  
  
'Hmph,' I grunted, flinging the other 2 dresses into the bag. 'What are you bringing?'  
  
He gestured to what he was wearing. He, like Aragorn was wearing tights and a shirt, although Legolas' tights were looser and his shirt came halfway down his tights. I looked at his ageless face, his skin so fair and flawless.  
  
'How old are you?' I asked, suddenly.  
  
'3041 years old,' he replied. He must had noticed my shocked face because he asked, 'Why. how old are you?'  
  
'15.'  
  
He laughed. 'So young,' he grinned. He patted me on the head. 'My little toddler!'  
  
The day the Fellowship left was grey and gloomy - very suiting considering we were walking into evil shit. It was almost dark and a bitter cold wind was whistling around us. I pulled Arwen's cloak closer around me. I watched the other companions loading themselves with their weapons and the poor pony with food and blankets. Aragorn slashed the sword proudly through the air, making it gleam in the grey light. Legolas slung his bow and quiver on his back swifly, and added a long knife in his belt. I shuddered realizing that these instruments were going to be the cause of people's deaths.  
  
'My daughter!' Elrond called, through the still cold dimness. 'Take this sword and may I wish you well with it.' He came up to me and gave me a graceful sword studded with rubies, enclosed in its bronze case. Surprisingly it was much lighter than it looked, but I still edged away from it.  
  
'Uh, no thanks, it'll be fine without a weapon.' I said, hastily.  
  
'You need protection, Arwen.'  
  
'Just take it. I daresay we'll be using it before long,' Legolas hissed, as he passed me. I then nodded at Elrond and accepted the damn thing. Elrond embraced me and pecked me on the forehead.  
  
'Good luck, my daughter. Return to us soon,' he said. I smiled and nodded. He then turned to the nine companions gravely and gave a good-luck speech, which I half listened to. 'Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces.' The nine companions bowed their heads.  
  
We then picked up our things, and with Sam leading the pony, we made our past the people of Elrond and past the protective gates of Rivendell, where danger lay - danger which I would have to face involuntarily. I turned back as we sank deeper into woods, away from safety. I saw grim faces, hopeful faces, and a distraught face of Elrond trying to compose himself. I wished at that moment I was back in boring Brisbane with my friends watching stupid Mark Read train, and Arwen would be most definitely by Elrond's side watching her love Aragorn and other brave people march into the unknown. It would be her pain. Her life. Not mine.  
  
This is not faith. This is not meant to be. I'm not meant to be here. I should be at home now or at school, living my life. Not a fictional character's. Not a fictional character's life who's obviously not meant to be walking this faith anyway.  
  
I'm going to probably end up dead, lying in a ditch somewhere, wishing I had my friends and family around me, instead of nine strangers that knew I wasn't strong enough to survive, watching me die.  
  
The journey I'm about to face. It's doom. And I'm doom to it.  
  
If I run back to Rivendell, to sweet safety, I'm doomed. If I continue, I'm still doomed. I'm doomed either way. Doomed and no one can help me. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:  
  
We walked for days and days and days. We walked most of the days and days by night, sleeping during the day. I soon lost track of time, only vaguely guessing the time by the sun's occasional appearance. It grew colder and colder, and the little energy I had grasped from the food seemed to ebb away so quickly.  
  
I became depressed, mourning for my home-life, fearing constantly that someone was going to attacks us, and soon I was consistently longing to run back to Rivendell, where he hope of returning home was bleak but at least it was safe.  
  
But I was always stopped by the thought that I probably only get one chance at returning home - this time - and if I turn away from it now, I could be stuck in Middle Earth forever.  
  
And if Arwen dies in my world, what would be of me? Would I die too? I didn't know. I just felt that by returning home, Arwen would be alive, safe and back in her world, and everything would be back to normal. So I continued this treacherous journey towards the Misty Mountains, spending my time drifting off into my morbid thoughts.  
  
I became anti-social, talking only if I had to - a reflex to conserve warmth and energy I guess, an understanding optimist would say. I constantly felt sympathy from the other nine companions, whom seemed to be silently begging me to go back so they wouldn't have to protect one extra thing.  
  
Aragorn was guilty, thinking it was solely because of him I came in the Fellowship. He hasn't expressed any of this feeling to me yet, instead steering clear of me, choosing to converse with Gandalf. Legolas was the only person that made an effort to try to make me talk or laugh. The others were either too in awe of me or felt it wasn't the effort, thinking, "She shouldn't be here in the first place!".  
  
Gandalf, holding his staff that was now shining like a torch, and Aragorn were out in front leading the way through the darkened woods. Gimli was tailing them closely. I was walking with the hobbits that were all talking about the Shire to bored-eyed Boromir. I let them pass me and fell back to Legolas, who was at the rear, his sharp eyes scouring for any suspicious movements on either side of the path. It was night and it was practically pitch black, so I don't know how Legolas manages to spot anything unusual in it.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked me, gently.  
  
I nodded wearily. 'Where are we now?' I asked.  
  
'South of Rivendell. We're approaching Hollim or Eregion where the elves used to dwell.'  
  
Suddenly a flock of white birds swooped down and started circling around us. Merry glanced back startled.  
  
'Not to worry, Merry, these are my messengers,' he said, waving Merry on. 'They have the answer from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel - at last,' he added more quietly to me. He began to speak to the birds in Elvish, I assume, and the birds whistled back an answer.  
  
After a minute or so, they flapped off, disappearing from sight. 'Well, they say that the Lord and Lady have received our messages, but have never heard of such a thing happening before,' he said. 'They are looking into it and will send a message if they learn anything. Oh and they add to you not to get killed, for the circumstances for Arwen may be disastrous.'  
  
For a moment my depression lifted and my sarcasm returned. 'Ah gee, that helps a heap. Telling me not to be killed. Hmm, but somehow I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED EITHER! Incredible, though it seems!' It was a lame outburst, but it helped me get off my pessimistic morbid manner.  
  
Legolas laughed. 'I see you're feeling better.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess I am,' I smiled. 'Pity it's sooo cold. I think I could survive a long hike, but in the freezing cold - I'm not made for extreme temps!'  
  
Legolas replied by putting his arm around me and shielding me from the icy draught blowing behind. 'Warmer, my little toddler?' he grinned.  
  
'Yeah, thanks, pops. Much better.' I rested my head on his shoulder, cuddling up to his warmth. We walked like this in silence for a long while, Legolas still listening intently.  
  
Abruptly, he yanked his arm off me and pushed me a little ahead of him.  
  
'What the?' I said, throwing a questioning look at him. He pointed to where the other 8 companions were setting up camp, less than 30 metres away. 'Oh.'  
  
We slipped in unnoticed except by Aragorn. I immediately moved towards him, out of guilt maybe? 'Hi, anywhere I can have a wash?' I asked him.  
  
Gimli answered for him. 'Humph, there's an icy brook over there if you're desperate, though I don't think you'll enjoy it very much at this time of the year,' he laughed, hoarsely.  
  
'I'll pass, on second thoughts,' I said. Gimli chuckled. I sat down next to Aragorn, shivering. He took my hand, but I felt myself wishing I could replace him with Legolas. I watched Legolas strode off behind the bushes.  
  
Dawn came and for the first time since the start of the trip, the sun came out, weak, over the mountains. Aragorn made a small fire and started to roast mini sausages. The others and me huddled closed to the fire and within minutes we were eating our first hot meal in a long time.  
  
The sun rose steadily, warming the chilled air. Some of the companions started talking of the journey ahead, but most tried to catch some sleep. Sam and Aragorn remained awake, to keep guard. I eventually fell asleep, after a long while trying to get comfortable on the hard, cold ground.  
  
Once again I dreamt I was floating above my body in the hospital. Everyone was around my body again, sad expressions on their faces. My mother was talking to the doctor. I suddenly yelled, "Mum! I'm up here! Mum!" But my mother continued talking to the doctor, occasionally glancing down at my body. "Mum!"  
  
'Alison!'  
  
I jumped up, my eyes springing open. Legolas was peering down at me, his bright eyes squinted in worry. I had been moved under some shrubs. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was beating down strongly. However that wasn't I noticed at first. The air was thick with loud squawks and the flapping of wings. The squawks were not like Legolas' messengers - they were high- pitched and filled with sinister and evil feeling. It sent shivers down my spine.  
  
'What's going on?' I asked Legolas.  
  
'You were screaming again in your sleep.'  
  
'No, I mean those black birds that's circling the area.'  
  
'Crows, spies of Mordor, Gandulf thinks. They're searching for something - or someone,' he replied. 'Anyway, we have to stay here, hidden, until well into the night. So, what were you dreaming? You didn't dream Arwen is dead, did you?'  
  
'No, but it was the same scene, the hospital, the bed, the people. But this time I was crying out to my mum.'  
  
'Ah. Just hang on, ok? We'll be at Lorien soon.'  
  
'Yeah, if you call months soon,' I said, doubtfully. I poked my head warily out and looked up. Swarms of the black crows were screeching still, scanning the ground below carefully. I shuddered. I glanced along the ground. Everyone else was watching them, crouched from under the shadows of their own shrubs and bushes.  
  
The crows seemed to linger around for a long time, as if detecting that something suspicious was hidden nearby. They continued their hunt endlessly, their shrill voices carrying throughout the forest. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:  
  
Eventually, the crows seemed to be satisfied, and finally left, much to my relief.  
  
Immediately, Gandalf called a meeting to discuss the route through the Misty Mountains. 'From the signs that we had seen lately,' said Gandalf, 'I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched and also I have doubts of the weather that is lurking up behind. Snow may come. We must go with all the speed that we can. We must leave as soon as we can get ready.'  
  
'I will add a word of advice, if I may,' Boromir spoke up, suddenly. 'We shall meet the bitter cold until we come down on the other side of the mountains. I suggest each of us should carry a faggot of wood.'  
  
I trudged beside Aragorn up the steep hill, clutching a long branch. Knowing my luck, my palms would be looking like a cactus in no time - there'll be so many splinters in them.  
  
Aragorn had argued with Boromir about me not having to carry the wood. 'The fair daughter of Elrond should not be carrying such a heavy load!' he had yelled. But I had intervened (stupidly now I realize - I should had just shut up so I wouldn't have to carry this freaking heavy log up a mountain!) and said I didn't mind, and that I didn't want everyone else to have to while I didn't. Aragorn had smiled at me admirably then.  
  
So now I'm regretting my "admirable behaviour". My hands hurt like hell, and my arms are so tired from lifting it that they were going numb. Arwen's gonna kill me when she sees the state of her palms. *Oops there goes her perfect, smooth, white hands!* Speaking of which, I haven't brushed my hair in ages, so there's probably split ends now. Oh well. That's her problem. On the bright side, she has a whole lifetime or at least another 3000 years to condition her hair and rub Aloe Vera on her hands *muahaha!* I'm evil, huh?  
  
Incredibly, my whole depressed mood had lifted, even though I was climbing a freezing mountain carrying wood - which isn't funny in a long, cumbersome dress! I was starting to feel like almost my normal self again, so I guess my brain has gotten used to the idea that I was going to be chopped up by evil dudes.  
  
I cracked some dumb jokes to Aragorn to lighten the situation, but he just frowned in puzzlement at me. Bah! Only Legolas laughs.  
  
I fell silent after a while. I examined the expressions of the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn was grim, worried about the outcomes.  
  
Gandulf had a neutral expression, but he looked slightly strained.  
  
Boromir had a grimace on his face that he constantly tries to keep under control by putting on an easy smile, which is like so fake.  
  
Gimli was complaining, twisting his disgruntled face into a really cute disgruntled face. Wonder whether he realizes how adorable he looks when he sulks. Hehe.  
  
Frodo was looking pale, drained, exhausted, as he normally did since the start of the journey. I always have the longing to just give him a big hug. Looking at Frodo, I thought if he smiled, he'd look just like my Choir teacher- curly hair and all - well except for the slight height difference.  
  
Sam was leading his pony, Bill and looking like what I was thinking: debating whether or not to give Frodo a big hug. No, I better rephrase. I don't want to imply he's gay or anything. He was just being a loyal friend, worrying about his master's state, his lack of energy and life. Nothing weird at all.  
  
Merry and Pippin seemed to be in a lively mood at the moment. They were intently arguing about how Pippin had managed to rip his pants.  
  
'It just appeared! One minute it wasn't there, and the next BAM! It's there!' Pippin was insisting.  
  
'Pippin, a rip in your pants doesn't just come out of nowhere!! You must have ripped it yourself! But how did you manage it?! It's not like you're putting on weight!' Merry shot back.  
  
'I DON'T KNOW! I told you, it just APPEARED!'  
  
'A RIP DOESN'T JUST APPEAR!'  
  
'YES IT CAN!'  
  
'NO IT CAN'T!'  
  
'CAN.'  
  
'CAN'T.'  
  
'CAN!'  
  
'I'M NOT ARUGING WITH YOU ANYMORE! A RIP DOESN'T JUST COME! IT IS MADE BY THE PERSON WHO IS WEARING THE PANTS! CASE CLOSED.'  
  
'FINE! DON'T BELIEVE ME! THE ONLY REASON WHY I BROUGHT IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS BECAUSE I WAS WONDERING WHETHER YOU HAD SPARE PANTS. IT FEELS CHILLY AROUND MY BOTTOM.'  
  
'NO I DO NOT, AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T LEND IT YOU. YOUR RIP IS YOUR PROBLEM! I REALLY HOPE YOUR BUTT FREEZES! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU RIPPED YOUR PANTS!'  
  
'I DIDN'T! IT JUST APPEARED!'  
  
'A RIP CAN'T JUST APPEAR!'  
  
'YES IT CAN!'  
  
'NO IT CAN'T!'  
  
'YES IT CAN!'  
  
'NO IT CAN'T!'  
  
'WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!!' Legolas yelled. 'At this rate, I think Mordor just heard you!'  
  
'Well, what do you think, Legolas? A rip can just appear, right?' Pippin asked.  
  
'A RIP CAN'T JUST APPEAR PIPPIN!' Merry yelled. 'YOU AGREE WITH ME DON'T YOU, LEGOLAS?'  
  
'ARGH! HONESTLY! I DON'T CARE HOW RIPS ARE FORMED!' Legolas yelled at them. 'GO ASK SAURON!'  
  
'Ooh, actually - ' Pippin started. 'Good idea, now that you mention it.! Can't wait till we get to Mordor! Betcha Sauron will agree with me!'  
  
'Yeah I'm sure he will, when he's dangling you over hungry orcs' mouths!' Merry said.  
  
'Hold on, I dun think Sauron can dangle me over hungry orcs' mouths! Isn't he just an eye?' Pippin frowned.  
  
'Oh good point! And I'm sure an eye knows heaps about tears in clothing!'  
  
'Yeah! And besides an eye can't talk anyway!'  
  
'Well, you could you try Saruman!' Merry said, solemnly. In an undertone he added to Legolas, 'And hopefully Saruman will lock him up for life, so I don't have to put up with him anymore! Or even better: push him off the top of Isengard Tower!'  
  
'Excellent! Saruman! He would know!!' Pippin exclaimed. And in an undertone he added to Legolas, 'And then he'll agree with me, and we can both push Merry off the top of his tall house! And then Saruman and I will rule the world, announcing that rips DO JUST APPEAR!'  
  
'Uh, Pippin? Saruman is evil, if you haven't forgotten. I don't think it's just such a great idea to rule the world with him,' Legolas groaned.  
  
'Hmm. Good point, Legolas.'  
  
'Oh brother!' Legolas rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. Legolas seemed to be the least affected by the whole fellowship thing. He walks like he's just strolling through a park - he never drags his feet. He still laughs and talks as if there was no such thing as danger. Maybe it was an elf thing?  
  
That little incident between the two (very cute and little) hobbits was the most "happiest" and interesting moment that would happen in a long, long time.  
  
From then onwards, everything went buckling down. It began to snow heavily as we ascended up the Misty Mountains. If I had thought it was cold before, I was wrong. It was nothing compared to the icy wind that whipped around us. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and my face was dead white. Even Aragorn's tanned face looked ghostly white.  
  
After a short while, the snow became knee deep - for the hobbits and Gimli almost waist deep. Suddenly an evil shrill laugh rang out above us and then large boulders starting crashing down around us, shaking the flimsy ledge we were slogging along.  
  
Most of the boulders bounced off into the gorge in front of us, and the some that managed to hit the ledge, missed us by some metres. But the worse that was to come, was the avalanche.  
  
It came suddenly and swiftly. We barely had time to react. Legolas gave a yell but it got cut off by the thick blanket of snow that landed onto us. I screamed, as I was buried.  
  
I swallowed a heap of the cold snow and ice. I felt more and more snow pile on top of me.  
  
I struggled to keep upright. I felt my ankle twist. I collapsed down, gasping in pain.  
  
Soon I was struggling to find air. I felt the avalanche stop, and I weakly struggled to climb up.  
  
I never managed to climb up.  
  
I was unconscious.  
  
Perhaps now was my time to die. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:  
  
I awoke painfully. My whole body ached. But I was alive. 'Oww.' I moaned, as I tried to sit up. I was freezing, the snow had not stopped falling.  
  
'You're not that badly hurt, my little toddler,' Legolas smiled down at me. 'Only a few bruises.'  
  
'Humph.' I managed to sit up. I scanned Legolas up and down. I knew he had collapsed as well, under the avalanche; he was next to me. But here he was now, very alive and looking as if he had just walked out of a beauty parlour. 'Your weren't injured at all?'  
  
'Nope,' he replied, easily. 'Was one of the first to climb out. And so was Gimli and Aragorn. unfortunately.'  
  
'Gimli? What have you got against Gimli?'  
  
'Don't like dwarves.'  
  
'Oh.' I glanced about me. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir were bent on their knees pulling Merry out, who was spluttering. The other hobbits were cuddled together nearby, shivering. Gimli was stalking around the ledge, poking the ground. 'Was I the only one that was unconscious?'  
  
'No, Frodo was too for quite a while.'  
  
Merry had clamoured to where his friends were, sneezing. 'AAAACHOOO! I think I've caught a AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOO c-c-cold. AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!'  
  
'We cannot go further tonight,' Boromir yelled to everyone. 'Cardhras the Cruel has given us no mercy. We must find shelter!'  
  
Aragorn came to me, gently holding me, protectively. Legolas left us to it and went to talk to the hobbits. Aragorn led the company up a little further to a cliff-wall that shielded us from a bit of the icy wind.  
  
I heard Sam's voice from behind me. 'This is the shelter?' he was snorting to Frodo. 'If this is shelter, then one wall and a no roof makes a house.' He pulled a face. There was a soft sound as a reply, signaling agreement.  
  
We all huddled against the cliff, growing colder as each minute passed. The snow kept falling and falling and pretty soon I was sitting with snow up to my waist. The hobbits were practically buried. 'What do you say to a fire?' Boromir asked Gandulf, picking Frodo out of the snow. Gandalf nodded.  
  
Within seconds, everyone was crowded around the fast-dying fire. Aragorn rubbed my hands to warm them up. I stood stiffly, feeling guilty and not wanting to encourage him in any way. I felt Legolas' eyes on us. His light eyes were sharp and Aragorn caught his gaze. He gave Legolas a swift, searching glance. Legolas dropped his eyes.  
  
'There is something unusual about the son of King Thranduil,' commented Aragorn quietly to me. 'He eyes you like a hawk.' I flushed, well inwardly; it was too cold to go red. 'Your skin is very cold,' he added gently. He draped his arms around me. I moved away from him smoothly.  
  
'I'm really tired,' I lied, feeling guiltier. I couldn't read his face, but I managed to sieve out hurt and puzzlement. I closed my eyes, pulling a blanket around me. I felt Aragorn stand up and walk away. However I tried, sleep wouldn't come. Around me it began to lighten, just as the fire died.  
  
I sat up, rubbing my bruises. The four hobbits were closely knitted together, talking in low voices. Boromir was talking to Aragorn, who was watching the weak sunlight shine through a thick cloud, moodily and listening with half an ear. Legolas was wandering along the ledge slowly, his hair coated with white. Gimli and Gandulf were deep in a discussion, next to me. 'Caradhras has not forgiven us. He has more snow to fling at us, if we go on. He does not love Elves or Dwarves. The sooner we turn back, the better,' Gimli was saying earnestly.  
  
'I agree,' Legolas said, joining them. 'However, only a few paces away form us lies snow many feet deep.'  
  
'The strongest of us must seek a way,' Boromir said, obviously hinting that HE was the strongest of the Fellowship.  
  
'I shall help you!' Aragorn said, drawing himself up. Together, they pushed their way through the snow, trying to find a path.  
  
A lot of male-ego floating around right now, I thought.  
  
Legolas grinned at them. 'The strongest lead the way, say you?' he said to the others. 'But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming or for running over leaves - or snow, an Elf.' He grinned at me before springing up and running lightly over the snow, past the two men. Legolas soon returned announcing that he had found a way down.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were disgruntled about his success, especially when he took control and led the way down. As we neared the foot of the tall mountains, Aragorn and Boromir took control again, with Gimli tailing them eagerly. Obvious that they were trying to prove equal with Legolas, I thought, rolling my eyes. So Mark Read-ish.  
  
I found myself walking with Legolas again. I noticed that he never seemed to trip or stumble - as if he planned each step. He still had his bow and quiver swung over his back, his knife firmly at his belt. 'How are you at the bow?' I asked.  
  
'Very good, I may say so. Did I mention I was also talented at fencing, riding, singing - ' He paused as I started giggling. 'I am!' he insisted.  
  
'Yeah I believe you. But your face was so funny just then,' I laughed. 'Promise me that one day you'll teach me archery. I'd always wanted to learn.'  
  
'Sure. We can start now, if you like,' he said. He removed his bow and an arrow. He pointed to Aragorn in front of us. 'Now, if you can hit his backside, that is very good for a beginner - as you can see, it's not a hard target.' He winked.  
  
'You are mean!' I half-scolded him. 'But I won't do it. Arwen won't be happy when she returns and sees her true-love has an arrow as a tail.'  
  
'I'm joking, I'm joking!' Legolas grinned. 'But seriously, don't you learn weaponry skills at that the Other World?'  
  
I shook my head. 'Not at school or at my age, unless of course, you take classes or something.' I explained about what we did learn at school and how our society was run etc, etc.  
  
'Queer,' commented Legolas after I had finished. We had finally left the snow behind and it was now easier to walk.  
  
'Do you have schools here?' I asked.  
  
'We, elves, are taught by our fathers.'  
  
'Ah ha.' The people in front of us slowed. 'Don't you reckon hobbits are so adorable?' I gestured to Sam and Frodo, dragging their feet along.  
  
'Starting to fancy them, now are you? Aren't they a little short for you?'  
  
'Well at least I'm not the one stuck in a fellowship where there's no other women in sight, not counting me of course.'  
  
'Hey! Don't imply anything. I go for FEMALE elves, and they are no elves anywhere near here! I have taste!'  
  
'Oi! I'm a FEMALE elf. Well not exactly an elf, but I'm female.'  
  
'Ha!' he laughed. 'But of course I have my exceptions.' he added, as an afterthought.  
  
'Exceptions?'  
  
Legolas didn't answer me. 'So tell me, do you look exactly like Arwen in the Other World?' he asked instead, lightly.  
  
'Um, well kinda,' I told him. 'You can tell it's me or Arwen initially, but after the first glance, I'm totally different from her. I'm way shorter, for one thing and I don't have blue eyes for ano - '  
  
We had drawn to an abrupt stop. 'We're halting here for the night!' Aragorn yelled to everyone that was with him. He flung his backpack down, hunting for food.  
  
After a very bland dinner, Gandulf called a meeting to discuss where to go next. After a lot of arguing, Gandulf finally made a declaration. 'There's only one other road we may attempt,' he said heavily. 'It'll be very perilous, but it's our only option, apart from returning to Rivendell. I say, we try to cross through the ruins of the Mines of Moria.'  
  
There was a hushed silence. The only sound, Bill choking on grass. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_

As you can tell, it's been 3 years since I last submitted a chapter.

A little about myself firstly: I am no longer a naive teen. That's right, I have matured. I am taller (note: description of "taller"is subjective) and have moved beyond the world of Alison Hokkenpoff. Oh and I'm no longer obsessed with LOTR, nor am I that keen to marry Legolas. Oh yes and I no longer hate "Mark Read" (who, if you remember, I paid out A LOT in the previous chapters). A1 fans (if they still exist, haha) will be happy. Oh and my grammar has improved slightly since, although my friend Tom will no doubt contradict me there, ha. Oh and finally, Alison is definitely not my "mary-sue" anymore.

BUT ANYWAY I realised last week that I didn't end up submitting 2 subsequent chapters that I had written back in like June 2003. So here they are... Just note, it's my original copy so the grammar and punctuation is still shocking...at least, I have learnt that it's "Gandalf" not "Gandulf". A quick recap: Bill(the ass, I mean donkey) waschoking on grass.

**CHAPTER 10:**

Sam gave Bill a light whack and Bill's grass went down the right pipe.

Everyone watched the little incident, like it was a lucky distraction from their worries. 'It's the end of the world' expressions loomed on every face – well, except on mine. I had no inkling about what was so scary about the Mines of Moria. Actually I didn't know what the Mines of Moira were – but it's quite catchy if you say it in a high-pitched, 'witchy' way: 'Mines of Morrriaaaa!' I slouched back, waiting for someone to elaborate on why Moria was so scarrrrrrrry.

'Perhaps most of us will realise in the end that Moria is our only path and that we must follow it, for our need is great,' Aragorn said, finally. 'But there are some who are not so desperate to cross these paths.' He looked towards me, sighing.

'Believe me, my need is almost as great as yours!' I said, defensively.

'If I was pushed into turning back, like Aragorn was practically ordering me to do, how will I ever get out of Middle Earth? I need to see the Elf King and the Queen of Lothlorien!' I thought, panicking.

'Elrond would be most displease if his daughter attempts to cross Moria, where things worse than orcs lurk,' Gandalf started. 'And there's a chance we may all die in that attempt. Lady Arwen, there is still a – '

'I'm very sure I want to go. It is very important that I reach Lothorien,' I insisted. 'Besides, Moria's not THAT bad, right?' I knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say; shocked faces all around me – except for Legolas' of course.

'Sure you have the heard the tales, most certainly from your father?' Gandalf said, incredulously. 'Moria is no place for you!'

'Yes, I have the uhh tales. But like I have said before, my need is very urgent.'

Gimli spoke up. 'And what is this need that is so "urgent"?'

I hesitated, and Legolas interrupted. 'The lady has her own private reasons. We are, and most certainly a _dwarf _like yourself, have no right to question her decisions.'

Gimli flushed and backed off.

Gandalf began talking again. 'Perhaps Aragorn would like to speak?'

Aragorn turned to me, anxiously. 'Arwen, darling, I would really like for you to turn back now and head back to Rivendell, but if going on is your wish, then I'll say no more. Instead I will promise to protect you from all the evils in the world.'

I smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Now!' Gandalf addressed everyone again. 'Does anyone not – '

He paused as an eerie howl rang through the forest.

'Wolves!' yelped Aragorn. 'Fling any fuel on the fire. Draw your blades and stand back to back!' At once, as if by clockwork, the hobbits and Gimli sprang to their feet, grabbing wood and tossing it onto the small fire. A large fire spewed from it, making a sound like a small bomb.

I grasped Elrond's sword, helplessly. Wolves? How was I going to fight wild wolves! I have never before and now is not the best time to learn.

As if reading my mind, Aragorn grabbed my arm. 'Stay in the darkness and don't move,' he told me, pushing me under 3 low-hanging trees.

I watched as the great big grey hounds surrounded the little clearing, snarling menacingly. Legolas released an arrow and it struck one in the neck. It shrieked, blood splurging form his neck. It fell and didn't move.

I was horrified. I had never seen anything die before – well except for cockroaches. The other wolves leapt forward, growling. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and attacked fiercely. Gimli slashed his axe through the air mercilessly, chopping off heads. I gagged as one head rolled between my feet. The hobbits scampered off to the trees together, hiding in the shadows like me. The wizard clutched his staff, muttering words, sending bright light at the wolves. I watched Legolas, admiring his graceful, fast bow work and his efficient and neat sword fighting.

In fact, I was watching so intently, I didn't notice a large male wolf slinking towards me. I didn't see him until I saw great big yellow eyes in front of me, blocking my view of Legolas. The aggressive and probably hungry wolf growled and whipped a claw at me. I screamed and fell backwards, too scared to move more. I stared at the wolf in horror, trying frantically to make my muscles react.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn running my way, slaughtering any wolves sic in his way. Suddenly, alas, four wolves charged out of the dark, clawing at him, knocking him over. I heard a yell as he feebly tried to reach for his fallen sword. Two more wolves, jumping out of nowhere, flew onto him, gauzing him, and from his anguished cries, taking chunks out of him.

'Noooooooooooo!' ARAGORN!' I screamed like a banshee, finally managing to get one muscle in me to work: my mouth.

Gimli and Boromir started towards him, Legolas shooting frantically.

Not only I was stressing and fearing for Aragorn's life, I had the wolf in front of me to worry about. He snapped his jaw hungrily and advanced suddenly, aiming for my throat.

My arm and leg muscles finally worked and I hurriedly backed away, and as if by clockwork, I thrust the sword into him. He howled, pawing at the sword, blood squelching out of his mouth and the wound. I tried to yank it out for a second blow but it seemed to be fast stuck at his ribs.

The wolf deciding it was more important to kill me than to manoeuvre his way out of a long sword, jumped straight at me, the sword dragging the ground.

'Arghhh!' I shrieked, trying to wriggle away from him and punch him in the head at the same time. He barely seemed to notice or care. He gripped me hard and pinned me to the ground. In a few seconds I would have been mince if Legolas haven't sic shot his arrows at the wolf. The wolf, like it was fire, jumped back off me, yelping.

'NAUH AN EDRAITH AMMEN! NAUR DAN I NGAURHOTH!' A loud voice pronounced – Gandulf's. A fire erupted on a tree above him, rapidly spreading to other tress around it. The wolves that were not injured or dead, all fled into the woods, away from the wild fire.

The wolves on Aragorn were the first to vanished, followed by my wolf; a sword and four arrows sticking out of him seeming not to affect him. In his panic to leave, he tripped over a large branch and the sword caught. He tried to continue running, trying to drag the branch with him. He let out a final ear-splitting scream as he released himself from the branch, and as the sword ripped through his system, pulling out his organs and blood onto the forest floor.

He was finally dead, lying a metre away from where the branch and the sword was. A distinct path of his insides twirled between him and the sword and branch, showing his final anguish and pain before his death.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note:_

Hey, just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my fics in the past 3 years! Umm...I'm interested to see who my "target audience" was, so **if youhave reviewed before...I was wondering if you could either sendan email or paste another review with your "review name" (if you can remember), what age you were in 2003 and which country and/or state you are from.** I would really appreciate it. Thanks heaps again!

Also, special thanks to Tom who attempted to fix my grammar, and to Ri, Emma and Jenni (ZenZen) who read my ramblings and convincingly pretended to like it. :D Oh yes and thanks guys for putting up with my constant "Oooh leggy is soooo hot"; "Aragorn sucks"; "Aragorn is old, eww"; "Viggo, blurgh"; "Legolas is the best"; "Leggy looks so hot with his bow and arrow"; "Orlando is sooo hot"; "Orlando looks so hot with his bow and arrow"; and... "Mark Read sucks".

Good times, good times, hahaha.

Shelly

**CHAPTER 11:**

Gandalf's fire died away, leaving only strays of ash flying around. The bodies of the wolves seemed to have vanished, blood and all. 'Servants of Mordor, they were, and not a pack of hungry wolves,' he said.

I sat with my back straight, stunned at what just happened and that I had participated in dissecting a wolf – something which I found nearly as exciting as the dissection of a toad back in Grade 9. I wearily turned towards where the still body of Aragorn lay. Gandalf was bent over him, poking him with his staff, with Boromir and Gimli looking on. Legolas was speaking to the hobbits were emerging from their hiding places.

Legolas met my eyes and strode towards me, anxiously. 'Are you hurt?' he asked, scanning my body.

'Miraculously, no, except for a few cuts,' I answered, looking down anyway to see if a limb had been ripped off without my noticing. Legolas looked relieved and helped me up.

'Is _he _okay?'

'He's alive, I know that,' he answered, shortly.

We approached the group huddled around Aragorn. I stared down at the unmoving figure of Aragorn. His eyes were closed and he looked pale and clammy. He was covered in blood, but whether it was his or a wolf's, I couldn't be sure. His clothes were slashed to ribbons.

Gandalf glanced up at me and said, 'we need an elf's healing powers. Would you mind…?'

Heal? I raised an eyebrow at Legolas.

'Gandalf, Lady Arwen has just being through a terrible encounter with a wolf, she's exhausted and not thinking in the right mind, and certainly, it's not advisable she tries to use her powers,' Legolas stepped in. 'However, I may be able to assist…'

Gandalf nodded and Legolas set to work on Aragorn. It wasn't until the sun was high up in the sky when Aragorn regained consciousness. He looked past Legolas and at me.

For a moment, it felt like dejavu, when I had regained consciousness and had yelled, 'Lee! You idiot!' Only difference was, Aragorn gave me a weak smile and whispered, 'Sweet Arwen.'

It made me think of what Arwen was doing right at this moment as me. Perhaps wolves were mauling Mark Read, I thought evilly.

Aragorn fell back into a deep sleep and Legolas took the opportunity to shred what remained of Aragorn's clothes and deftly tied them around his wounds. He then wrapped Aragorn in blankets.

'What do you presume Aragorn wears when he awakes?' asked Boromir. 'He only brought one set of change.'

'Leaves?' Legolas shrugged.

Towards the evening, Aragorn's breathing became more even and the gauntness was leaving his exhausted face; it was obvious Legolas' healing worked.

'He looks much better, doesn't he, Lady Arwen?' commented Frodo, sitting beside me under the trees.

'Yes, he does,' I said, smiling.

'And I feel much better, thank you, Frodo!' Aragorn had opened his eyes. I politely kissed him on his cheek.

'You changed your dress,' he said, glancing at the green dress I was now wearing.

'Yes, the other one was ripped from the wolf's claw.'

'You're not injured, are you?'

'No, I'm fine. How are you feeling?'

'Still in pain, but no doubt Legolas meant for that.' He said it like he was simply stating the sky was blue. He sat up and the blankets fell away from him. 'My clothes, what happened to them?' he exclaimed.

At that point the fellowship realised he was awake and came to his side.

'Legolas made bandages of what was left of it,' Boromir half-announced.

Legolas gave me a cheeky grin, which Aragorn noticed. 'You could have sewn it together!' he retorted at Legolas. 'We have plenty of spare cloths for bandages! What am I going to wear? Leaves?'

'Hmm, I suggested that too.'

Aragorn threw him a dirty look.

'Well, although it'd be a perfect way to kill orcs, we can't have the _king _running naked to Mordor, so you will have to borrow a spare from one of us. Trouble is, Boromir, Gandalf and I have already used our spares and you certainly can't fit into the hobbits' or Gimli's.'

'What are you saying, Legolas?'

Legolas turned to me, grinning widely. 'Say, Arwen, you still have that pretty red dress, yes?'

Merry and Pippin cracked up.

Aragorn gave Legolas a look of pure venom.

So it was, a rather solemn fellowship that headed into the treacherous Mines of Moria, expressionless faces on all… except on Aragorn's, for obvious reasons.

It ended up that the dress was a near-perfect fit.

To make Aragorn feel better, Merry optimistically said that the deep red brought out his natural highlights.


End file.
